The present document generally relates to various aspect of CDMA traffic design within wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide to provide various types of communications such as voice, data, video and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple access terminals by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems or hybrids involving at least two of these systems. Typically, a wireless communication system comprises several base stations, wherein each base station communicates with the mobile station using a forward link and each mobile station (or access terminal) communicates with base station using a reverse link.
Simple radio communication networks transmitting data have now progressed to wireless systems transmitting voice or even video signals. As a result, the needs of users have also increased in terms of amount of data transmitted, bandwidth and power demands etc. Hence, despite the advances made in such communication systems, different aspects of these systems need to evolve further to address growing demands. This could involve improvements in various aspects such as quality of communications, power efficiency, optimal use of radio equipment, bandwidth etc.